Para qualquer lugar!
by Kine L
Summary: Emmeline Vance conhece um curandeiro alemão durante uma missão em Hamburgo. A família dele é suspeita e ficar com ele significaria abdicar de toda uma carreira como auror, o que fazer então? Songfic - Oneshot


OFF: Uma pessoinha me disse para por tudo que escrevo aqui... Essa é uma song antiga que eu escrevi. O Ralph é personagem original meu ^^

* * *

Era uma linda noite de lua cheia, fim de inverno, mas ainda havia neve enfeitando a paisagem. Emmeline vestia um sobretudo negro, com uma camisa vermelha escura, quase vinho, um cachecol e luvas vinho com pequeninos detalhes alaranjados, uma calça preta que marcava apenas as coxas, botas da mesma cor. Tarde da noite, estava a beira de um lago esperando seu amor. Ela estava nervosa, tinha tomado uma decisão e agora iria até o fim, mesmo que isso significasse perdê-lo para sempre.

Nervosa, passava a mão pelos longos cabelos loiros, como se pudesse penteá-los mais do que já estavam. Seu instinto sempre alerta, afinal ela era uma auror treinada, sentiu alguém se aproximar: Ralph. Ele finalmente chegara, com seu jeito sempre doce e encantador. O rapaz, vestindo um sobretudo cinza-escuro, camisa de botão azul petróleo, cachecol e luvas negros, calças cinza-escuro, logo começou a se desculpar pela demora e a abraçou fortemente, como se tivesse medo de que ela pudesse fugir. Por um momento, encararam-se, olhos nos olhos: os verdes dela com os azuis deles. Foi um momento muito curto, mas um conseguia ver nos olhos do outro amor. Ralph sentia tantas saudades da sua loirinha... Sem mais perder tempo, a beijou, sedento, como se precisasse dela pra viver, mas doce, como um apaixonado.

Afastaram-se para tomar ar, chegavam a sentir um pouco de calor. Ela se desvencilhou dele e sentou no banco em que o aguardara. Chegara o momento de falar a ele de sua decisão. Ela queria guardar aquela imagem para sempre na sua memória: ele sorrindo ao seu lado. Como ela amava aquele sorriso! E talvez essa pudesse ser a última vez que o veria...

- Ralph, a gente precisa conversar – disse séria.

"_Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me?_

_And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free?_"

Ele a encarava sério. Ela perguntava o que sabia muito bem a resposta. A amava como nunca amou ninguém na vida, já tinha dito muitas vezes isso… Queria poder estar com ela sempre, acordar e dormir ao seu lado, andar pelas ruas de mãos dadas, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que seus pais nunca a aceitariam, nunca aceitariam o amor deles.

"_I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you_

_And at sweet night, you are my own_

_Take my hand_"

Ela estava cansada de não poder revelar seu amor, de não poder sair de mãos dadas com ele numa linda tarde de primavera. Não queria mais mentiras, queria poder estar com ele, e não somente tê-lo em uma noite ou outra.

Ele segurou a mão dela, tentando demonstrar que sentia muito por toda aquela situação. Deixou que ela continuasse a falar, pois ele não tinha palavras no momento...

"_We're leaving here tonight_

_There's no need to tell anyone_

_They'd only hold us down_

_So by the morning light_

_We'll be half way to anywhere_

_Where love is more than just your name_"

Ele apenas ouvia e via como ela estava determinada. Ela queria ir embora, deixar tudo para trás, até o emprego com o qual sempre sonhara, e ir para qualquer lugar longe dali, onde poderiam então ser felizes e se amarem. Seria uma fuga, não contariam nada a ninguém, coisa que o afligia, não podia fazer isso com seus pais que tudo lhe deram, com seus pacientes do hospital, por mais que não conseguisse imaginar uma vida feliz sem Emmelina.

"_I have dreamt of a place for you and I_

_No one knows who we are there_

_All I want is to give my life only to you_

_I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore_

_Let's run away, I'll take you there_"

Enquanto Emmelina falava sobre seus planos, lágrimas desciam, mostrando já uma ponta de desespero. Tentava convencê-lo de que era o melhor para os dois, iriam para um lugar onde não deveriam explicações a ninguém, onde não precisariam mais se esconder, onde poderiam ser o que quisessem.

Ralph a ouviu com um aperto no coração, não agüentava ver aqueles lindos olhos verdes se quer marejados. Podia ver que ela estava realmente cansada e disposta a tudo. Teve a certeza de que, se não partisse junto dela, perderia para sempre o grande amor de sua vida. Aquela energia da loirinha começou a contagiá-lo e a necessidade de ver o sorriso dela a impeli-lo. Será que devia deixar tudo que conquistara para trás? Todo o esforço de chegar aonde chegara no hospital?

"_We're leaving here tonight_

_There's no need to tell anyone_

_They'd only hold us down_

_So by the morning light_

_We'll be half way to anywhere_

_Where no one needs a reason_"

Ela estava em pé entre o nervosismo e o desapontamento, repetiu mais uma vez seu plano de fuga. Ouviu as razões dele, mas quem precisa de razões quando tem amor em jogo? Não conseguia aceitar o que ele dizia e avisou: com ou sem ele, partiria naquela noite, já estava decidido. Ele não resistiu à idéia de vê-la ir embora, pediu mais um tempo... E ela sugeriu fossem a outro lugar, estava ficando muito frio.

Foram juntos a um hotel na saída de Hamburgo, pediram um quarto. Ela não queria continuar em público um assunto que era só deles. Assim que entraram, ele pode perceber nela um olhar de decepção. Não, não podia decepcioná-la, não a sua Emmy! Abraçou-a desesperado, implorando que não fosse embora, não sabia o que faria da vida se ela partisse, tudo perdia o sentido!

Emmelina não resistiu ao ver lágrimas nos olhos dele. Sabia do amor dele, o quanto já tinham lutado juntos até agora, mas a coisa chegara a um patamar e estacionara ali! Se bem que já estava na beira da estrada... Era só por o pé na estrada, deixar aquela vida para trás e começar uma nova.

"_Forget this life _

_Come with me_

_Don't look back you're safe now_

_Unlock your heart_

_Drop your guard_

_No one's left to stop you_"

Ela insistiu mais uma vez, queria levá-lo para longe dali. Ele não respondeu, apenas a beijou e, vendo que ela tinha baixado a guarda, aprofundou mais o beijo e correu as mãos pelo corpo dela. Ela ameaçou pará-lo, mas essa podia ser a última chance deles...

Naquela noite, se amaram como se suas vidas se dependesse disso. Ambos queriam gravar em suas mentes cada detalhe do corpo do outro, cada sussurro, cada toque, cada arrepio... Se pudessem, fariam com que aquela noite durasse pra sempre.

- Te amo, loirinha, sempre vou te amar... – sussurrou ele, deitando-se ao lado dela.

"_Forget this life _

_Come with me_

_Don't look back you're safe now_

_Unlock your heart_

_Drop your guard_

_No one's left to stop you_"

Ela sussurrou de volta, pedindo novamente que ele pra ele esquecer o passado. Já estavam no caminho, era só continuar. Viu o sorriso dele murchar, ele apenas respondeu que não queria falar sobre aquilo agora, só queria estar ali e curtir um pouco o momento, o raro momento de paz que tinha ao lado dela em uma época tão conturbada. Ela entendeu, eram tempos complicados, pessoas morrendo. Dentro de seu coração, compreendeu que talvez não fosse o momento de estarem juntos. Ele socorria vítimas dos ataques no hospital, ela uma auror que tentava evitar esses ataques, estava na linha de combate.

"_We're leaving here tonight_

_There's no need to tell anyone_

_They'd only hold us down_

_So by the morning light_

_We'll be half way to anywhere_

_Where love is more than just your name_"

Durante a madrugada, Emmelina partiu. Aceitaria a nova missão designada a ela, mudaria para outro lugar sem contar a ninguém. Entretanto, dessa vez ela não estava indo sozinha, meses depois de sair sorrateiramente daquele hotel em Hamburgo, enquanto Ralph dormia, descobriu-se grávida. Não podia, nem tinha coragem, de procurá-lo depois de tudo. Quando a criança nasceu, deu o nome que ele uma vez escolhera: Jullie. Não contaria a Ralph, não até achar que a menina estaria livre da influência dos pais dele, mas ela cresceria sabendo que foi fruto de um grande amor, e quando fosse a hora, cumpriria sua missão.

_OFF:  
_

_Musica: Anywhere – Evanescence_


End file.
